My Hunter
by Forever Cullen
Summary: Sam turns to a Vampire in hopes he can break Dean's demon deal, but the brother's get more than immortality out of this deal. (Set after season 2)


**A/N: This is my first Supernatural story so please be nice, I've always thought of writing one and decided to give it a go.**

**Set after season 2.**

**Please read and Review Thank you x**

**My Hunter**

Sam stood outside a castle like house and took a deep breath; he had come here alone knowing that Dean and Bobby would never agree to his plan, or to his way of breaking Dean's demon Deal.

Sam had little hope that the creature inside the mansion would ever agree to his deal but if there was just the tiniest chance that they could save Dean, then he was willing to try. He had found the address while flicking throw his dad's journal in hope of finding something, at first Sam had thought the address belonged to a hunter he had known but when Sam had noticed the creature going into the mansion he knew no hunter lived there, for the place was the home of Vampires, special kind of Vampire, from what he could find out the leader had the power to keep the human souls of the person he turned ,which allowed them to keep their humanity and not turn into the monsters he and his brother hunted from time to time.

Sam tightened his hold on his machete and sighed, this could be Dean's only hope to escape the awful fate that waits in the shadows for him.

Walking towards the house Sam decided to make himself knew to the Vampires inside by kicking open their front door only to find a smirking Blonde Vampire sitting on the stairs sucking a lolly pop.

"Took you long enough, but you could have just knocked hunter" The vampire smirked showing off his fangs.

"I want to see your coven leader Vampire" Sam replied his hold on his machete becoming painful.

"Name's Gabriel Hunter, now put the knife away before you hurt yourself. It wouldn't be any fun for you to bleed in house full of vampires" Gabriel laughed.

Sam didn't like the idea of meeting the coven leader unarmed but he knew it be no good to his plea if he was armed and ready, slowly Sam placed the machete behind his back and followed Gabriel towards where the Master waited.

They soon enter what Sam believed to once be a ballroom and far corner of the room stood one chair, a throne Sam thought, where the leader and Master of the house sat.

Gabriel moved to kneel in front of the leader with his head bowed.

"My Lord a hunter has come wishing to speak with you." Gabriel informed his leader.

"Thank you my dear Brother." The leader ran his hand throw Gabriel's hair before Gabriel stood up and went to stand next to his leader.

"The floor is yours hunter, it's not every day we get such guests" The leader told him.

Sam took a deep breath. "I've come to make you a deal."

The leader laughed and soon the room was filled with the sounds from the many vampires' that stood in the ballroom, with a wave of the leader's hand the room turned silent.

"A deal"! Hunter you must be confused, we're vampire's not demons waiting to steal your soul." The leader told Sam, his voice still held the sound of laughter.

"But its demons, deal I wish to break. When you turn someone they keep their human soul. I need you to do that for my brother." Sam replied.

"I don't turn people against their will, all those you see before you asked to be saved." The leader informed him gesturing to the whole room.

"But I need you to save him, he made that stupid deal to save me and I won't be the reason he gets sent to hell, I don't want to let dean to die for me, I just got him back I won't lose him again." Sam could see that he was going to fail and wanted nothing more than to go back home and hold onto Dean for dear life.

"I shall humour you, let's say I agree to your deal what will you give me in return?" The leader raised one of his eyebrows as he looked right at Sam.

"We'll leave you alone forever." Sam promised.

The leader chuckled and started to rise from his throne. "So you would have me turn your brother to spare my life and lives of my coven. I think not, good bye hunter, you my show yourself out." The leader started to walk towards a door on the right side of the room.

"NO, wait please." Sam yelled"

"Hunter I am losing my patient's with you." The leader said calmly.

"Please I need you to save him; he's all I have left. I'll give you anything, whatever it is I'll give it to you." Sam begged.

"What I want cannot be found." The leader said sadly.

"Please tell me, I'll give you my word that whatever it is I'll do it." Sam found himself falling to his knees in front of a room filled with Vampire's. "Please you have to save him."

"Very well hunter. I will turn your brother only when you return to me my mate, he was stolen from me by his hunter father, if you do this I will hold up my end of our deal, but if my mate has been killed because of his father's obsession then, I want you to find the hunter, so I may kill him myself." The leader informed Sam as he moved towards him; slowly the leader placed his cold hand on Sam's shoulder. "I will agree only when I have my mate or his father."

Sam looked up at the leader his eyes starting to water. "You have my word I'll find him for you."

The leader nodded and stepped away from Sam and over to Gabriel who handed him a small object. "This is the only picture I have of all three of them, you will need to know what the father looks like and I will not part with the picture I have of my mate."

Sam slowly stood and walked over the leaders out stretched hand and took the picture. "Thank you."

"Do not thank me yet hunter, you still have to find my mate." The leader replied before walking out of the room with the vampire's following closely, leaving Sam alone with Gabriel.

"I'll walk you out Hunter." Gabriel informed him.

"My name is Sam." Sam sighed and followed Gabriel to the main doors.

"Good luck _Sam_." Gabriel purred his name as he closed the door locking Sam out of the mansion.

Sam walked slowly back to the impala watching the sun rise and knew that by the time he got back to Bobby's they would be awake and wanting to know where he had gone. He got into the front sit and put the car in drive before finally looking at the picture the leader had given him, Sam couldn't stop the asp that escaped his throat as he looked down at much younger version of his brother and himself in their father's arms.

"Dean." Sam whispered.

When Sam walked through the doors of Bobby's home Dean was just coming out of the kitchen.

"Dude where you been?" Dean asked putting a mouthful of pie into his mouth.

"I err…. went to see if I could get you out of your deal." Sam said slowly.

Dean coughs as he almost chocked on the pie in his mouth.

"What did you do?" Bobby asked from where he sat in the living room which had been turned into a library.

"I found something in dad's journal so I went and checked it out." Sam told the old man while sitting down.

"What did you do Sammy?" Dean asked sitting next to his brother.

"I made a deal with a Vampire leader, the leader has the power to keep the soul of the person he has turned to try keep their humanity." Sam informed them.

"Is that even possible?" Dean said looking towards his father figure.

"I've heard that some old power Vampires have that ability." Bobby answered.

"And what did you have to do to get him to agree?" Dean wondered.

"I promised to find his mate, turned out his mates father was a hunter and hide his son." Sam replied.

"So you find his mate then what?" Bobby asked.

"He'll turn Dean." Sam said looking at his brother.

"No way Sam." Dean yelled standing up.

"Dean." Sam said.

"No Sam, I won't let you sacrifice someone for me." Dean snapped.

"But I won't be." Sam sighed and pulled out the photo he was given. "Because it's you Dean."

Dean blinked and took the photo off his brother and looked down a younger version of him before falling back into his sit. "Sam." Dean started.

"Dean I found the address in dad's journal. I think he wrote it in there in case of emergency. Dad knew he couldn't hide you forever." Sam informed his brother.

"Sam…" Dean sighed. "I remember dad lost this photo when I was about 5. He was in such a rush to leave but I didn't want to."

"Did you know Bobby?" Sam asked.

"No, John wouldn't tell me why he instead I find something to hide Dean's scent, had I known back then I would have tried to talk him out of it." Bobby replied.

"Why?" Sam asked watching as Dean placed the photo on the table before he got up and walked into the kitchen returning moments later with three beers.

Bobby took the beer Dean offered before specking "It's dangerous to take a vampires mate, those I should have put it together when John dropped you off." Bobby shook his head. "You kept asking for someone called Cas, I remember you telling me how he stopped Sam from crying and how he took care of you."

"Dean it's up to you if you want to go back." Sam informed his brother who was once again looking down at the photo of them.

Dean stood up and looked at his brother before handing him the photo. "I'm going for a drive." He informed them as he walked out of the house.

"Dean." Sam called out getting up from his seat.

"Let him go" Sam turned to look at Bobby. "He needs to clear his head."

"Why did dad hide this from us and from Dean?" Sam asked sitting back down.

"Best guess would be fear for you and Dean." Bobby answered.

"But a vampire can't hurt its mate, and the leader wouldn't hurt me because of Dean." Sam replied. "Dean could of had a different life, I mean the leader would have taken great care of Dean, he would have had a childhood instead of having to give it up in order to raise me."

"Sam, if it was my son I would want to protect him as much as I could while he was young. I agree that Dean should have a childhood and it's not fair that John made him grow up to fast. But we will never know why John did what he did, so there is no point in driving ourselves mad thinking about it." Bobby informed Sam.

It was sometime in the afternoon when Dean finally returned to Bobby's, Sam sat up and watched his brother walk into the room, Sam moved to give Dean space to sit down next to him.

"You Okay Dean?" Sam asked as Dean sat down.

"I'm fine Sammy, just needed to clear my head." Dean answered.

"Dean, can I ask what you're going to do?" Sam said finally looking at his brother.

Dean sighed. "I don't know, I mean I don't want to go to hell and become someone's bitch because I'm too sexy for that." Dean smirked. "But do I really want to become a vampire? Either way I'm going to lose you and Bobby."

"You won't lose me Dean. I just got you back. I mean we're closer now than we ever were as kids I'm not ready to lose you either. I know that if you were some bad ass vamp or Demon you would still protect me. But just think of all the time and people we could save with your vamp hearing and strength." Sam Laughed. "I don't think we would get our asses kick as much."

Dean Laughed. "So you wanna hunt with a blood thirsty Vampire?"

"No, I'll be hunting with my annoying brother who plays the same song over and over." Sam laughed.

Dean's smiled wasn't long lasting as he turned to look at Sam. "What would you choose if I asked you?"

"I guess I would choose being a Vampire and hunting forever killing as many as I can and saving a lot of lives doing it." Sam answered "I've been thinking about it since I found out it was you."

"You would choose to be a vampire to stay with me?" Dean said shocked.

"Of course man, as I said I'm not ready to lose you yet. We may have our difference but you're my brother Dean." Sam smiled.

"Alright we'll go at sun down" Dean said smiling at his brother.

"Not without me boys" Bobby said coming into the room.

"Bobby…" Dean started.

"You two idjits wouldn't last a day without me." Bobby joked.

"I think we do just fine." Dean laughed.

Bobby laughed. "You boys get into more trouble than any hunter I know. You two are going to make being Vampire's very interesting and I'm not going to miss that."

"Then it's settled. Think he would turn all of us?" Sam wondered.

"For Dean he will." Bobby answered.

"Really" Dean questioned.

"A vampire only gets one true mate and that's rare so the vampire will do anything to make his or her mate happy." Bobby informed them.

"You should see his home, it's like a castle." Sam laughed.

"Hunting would be so easy with Vamp scents; no one would get the drop on us ever again." Dean replied. "We'll be the best hunters ever."

"We might have to kill some hunters Dean." Sam sighed.

"Only if they try to kill us first I mean if we don't call attention to ourselves while hunting or feeding then they won't have any reason to come looking for any vamp. And if we do happen to run into a hunter or two were just act like nothing has changed, that we're still us, unless it's Gordon." Dean informed them getting a nod from Bobby.

"That's if he gets out of jail Dean, which I don't think he will. But if he does then I want my pound of flesh." Sam laughed.

"So what are we going to do for a few hours?" Sam asked.

"I don't know about any of you but I'm going to finish that pie off, might taste different once I'm turned." Dean said walking into the kitchen.

"How will you ever live without pie Dean?" Sam chuckled.

"Bitch" Dean called out from the kitchen.

"Our lives won't change that much, we just going to be sleeping during the day, but we do that already and Yes Dean Vampires can still eat and taste food." Bobby said before Dean could ask.

An hour before sun down they pile into the Impala and made the long drive to the Vampire's home, the sun had finally set when they got out of the car and walked to the front door of the mancon.

"You ready for this?" Sam asked his brother.

"Let's do this." Dean replied as Bobby nodded.

Sam raised his hand to knock when the door opened.

"Aw Sam, did you miss me already." Gabriel smirked as he stood in the door way. "And you brought some friends."

"Gabriel tell your master that I have found his mate." Sam informed him watching as his face turned to shock.

"How? It should have been impossible for a hunter to find something that a Vampire could not." Gabriel said shocked.

"I just knew where to look." Sam smirked this time.

"Very well, come this way." Gabriel said leading them back to the ballroom.

"Wow" Dean whispered as they entered the room.

"I know right." Sam agreed.

Gabriel walked over to his master and kneeled in front of him. "My Lord the hunter has returned successful."

The leader ran his hand throw Gabriel's hair silently telling he could stand before smiling over at the hunter's before him flicking his fangs. "Aw how it warms my dead heart to see you again my love."

All Dean could do was nod; his eyes were too busy taking in the man as he rose from his chair, Dean didn't normally go for guys but the man before he was a god and Dean felt himself harden under the lustful gaze of the coven leader.

"I doubt you remember me, you were after just a babe at the time." The leader continued. "I am Castiel the leader of this coven but to you I will always be Cas." The vampire smiled as he stopped right in front of Dean.

"You did well hunter, I shall hold up my end of our agreement." Castiel said as he ran his hand down Dean's cheek, dean had to bite his lips to keep from moaning.

"About that deal?" Sam said unsure of how to inform the coven leader of their news.

Castiel sighted but kept his eyes on Dean "What about that hunter?"

"Sam is my brother, It's me he made the deal for." Dean said.

"Aw I see what love he has for you my mate. What is it that you wish my beloved?" Castiel asked leaning down till his lips were almost touching Dean's.

Dean's heart started to pick up speed while Sam and Bobby and most of everyone in the room had made a point of not looking at the couple.

"I want you to turn them; I don't want to lose what little family I have left." Dean answered.

"That I can my Love; they will join in your new family, and do not fear we shall continue to hunt as well." Castiel smiled. "I have missed you so." And with that said Castiel captured Dean's lips and wrapped his arms around his waist pulling the hunter closer to him as he deepened the kiss.

When they finally pulled apart Dean was breathing heavily and the bolge in his pants became painfully uncomfortable.

"Gabriel please show my mate's brother to your room and turn him." Castiel ordered not looking away from Dean.

"Come long Sam, We have a long night ahead of us." Gabriel wrapped his hand around Sam and smiled. "So top or bottom?"

"What?" Sam said shocked as Gabriel led him away.

"Castiel is not the only one to find his lost mate, I meet you once and Knew that you were it for me, my brother has tried to help but has also been dealing with his own lose and now we are both finally happy after so long." Gabriel smiled as they came to stop outside a door. "This is my, well our room now."

Gabriel opened the door and dragged Sam in before pushing him onto the bed. "So do you top or bottom?" He asked again.

"I topped once in college and hated it, so that's your answer." Sam smirked when Gabriel purred.

Dean watched Sam leave and turned to look at Bobby but found himself only in the room with only Castiel who was sitting back on his throne.

"Come to me my love." Castiel smiled.

Dean walked over to Castiel slowly and laughed as Castiel pulled him onto his lap where he could feel something hard pushing into him.

"Tonight you shall become mine forever." Castiel said his lips moving up and down Dean's neck.

"Cas." Dean moaned.

Castiel smiled and in one quick motion sunk his teeth into Dean's neck and sucked the blood until Dean's heart started to slow down only then did he pull back and bite his own wrist and placed his to Dean's lips and let out a moan as he mate started to drink from him.

When Dean woke up he found himself lying down in bed with Castiel naked and his head resting on Castiel's chest. "The mating can be very messy." Castiel chuckled.

"Why are we naked?" Dean asked confused his head had yet to catch up with him.

"We mated last night my love during your blood frenzy." Castiel informed him. "Now let us get up so we may feed."

"Cas… Thank you" Dean said as he got out of the bed unashamed of his naked Body.

"You do not need to thank me; you are my mate I live to make you happy. Now get dressed I have a special super for you and your brother." Castiel smiled.

"How long was I out anyways?" Dean asked as he got dressed.

"42 very long hours, but we did enjoy ourselves." Castiel winked.

"I guess my brain has yet to catch up." Dean smiled as Castiel took his hand and lead him away and back towards the ballroom.

"It will in a few days. You were so very sexy during your frenzy." Castiel purred.

Once they entered the room Castiel pulled Dean over to his throne and sat with Dean on his lap, Dean smiled when he saw his brother and Bobby.

"Bring in my mate's gift Anna." Castiel told the female Vamp standing next to him.

"Yes my lord." Anna clicked her fingers and two Vampires came into the room dragging a bound and gagged man.

"Umm Cas?" Dean said.

"You spoke with such passion for killing this man; I just had to find him for you." Castiel smiled.

The man looked up with hate in his eyes and Dean smirked. "Gordon, so nice to see you again."

"Enjoy my love." Castiel said kissing Dean's neck before he got up.

"Shall we share him Sam?" Dean chuckled.

"We shall." Sam smirked.

The two Vamp's held the prisoner tightly, as their lords mate and his brother came closer, once Dean had grabbed Gordon's arm the other vampires let go.

"I'm going to enjoy this you asshole." Dean said before ripping the gag out of his mouth and sinking his teeth into Gordon's neck.

Gordon bit his lips to keep from screaming as Dean torn into his neck, Sam smirked and walked behide Gordon so that he could get at the other side of the man's neck without disturbing his brother.

"You will scream for us Gordon; after all you loved it when they screamed." Sam hissed and ripped into Gordon's neck. Gordon tried to fight it but he knew that a vampire could make taking blood as painfully as they wanted and with both brother's ripping apart his throat Gordon could no long hold back and let out a loud scream begging for them to stop.

When the brother could feel his heart about to stop they pulled back and smiled as Gordon fell onto his knees, tears running down his face.

"Oh we're not done with you yet." Dean laughed as he moved to stand back next to Castiel.

Bobby smirked and grabbed the other man by his throat digging his fingers in "No one messiest with my family." He hissed as he tore open his throat.

"Make sure you salt and burn the body, wouldn't what him coming back." Dean informed the two Vampire's as they started to drag the body out.

"Yes my lord." The vampire's replied nodding.

"I could get use to that." Dean smiled.

"Welcome to your new life my hunter." Castile purred in Dean's ear.

Dean moaned as he turned round and wrapped his arms round Castiel's neck. "And I'm going to love every fucking second."

**The End.**


End file.
